The Center for Evidence-Based Global Health (CEBGH) of the Tulane School of Public Health and Tropical Medicine proposes to establish a training program in maternal and child health research, in collaboration with the Institute for Clinical Effectiveness and Health Policy (IECS) in Buenos Aires, Argentina, as the Primary Foreign Collaborating Institution. The training program, entitled "Training for Evidence-Based Health Care Research, Argentina," is closely linked to the ongoing NICHD Global Network (GN) for Women's and Children's Health Research "parent" grant (U01 HD40477) and will build upon the previous experiences achieved through the Fogarty International Maternal and Child Health Research Training Program (D43 TW005492). The program's main objective is to provide training in evidence-based health care research for Argentinean health professionals, linked to IECS and the network of hospitals and communities participating in the GN research projects. The use of randomized controlled trials to evaluate maternal and child health interventions will be especially emphasized. The program will be administered through the CEBGH, located at Tulane University in New Orleans, LA. Mentored research trainings will be offered at the Tulane CEBGH. Master's programs and short-term trainings will be taught at IECS in Argentina. Upon completion of the program, trainees will be actively involved in GN research activities. They will therefore enhance the research quality and sustainability of the GN's projects and future protocols in Argentina. To attain the United Nations' maternal and child Millennium Development Goals by 2015, Argentina has 10 years to decrease the maternal mortality ratio from 44 to less than 15 per 100,000 live births and to decrease the under five mortality rate from 19 to less than seven per 1,000 live births. The proposed program will train researchers who will contribute to this effort by identifying evidence-based maternal and child health interventions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]